


I'm Evil, Knocking at Your Door

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Fate/intermezzo; altro [1]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drabble, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, fictlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: Gilgamesh is bored and Kirei just happens to be the latest thing that caught his fancy.





	I'm Evil, Knocking at Your Door

 

 

Kirei would be lying if he said that Gilgamesh was not the most alluring person that he has ever laid his eyes upon.  It wasn’t just that man’s physical beauty, per se.  It was everything about the ancient king: from the way words rolled off his tongue like viscous honey, the way he carried himself with utmost elegance and pride, to the secretive, seductive glances he cast in Kirei’s direction.

He also had to give the Heroic Spirit credit for his persistence.

Ever since the night that the Servant had been summoned, the priest kept finding the Archer in his wine cellar, emptying yet another one of the wine bottles from Kirei's collection.  The King of Heroes claimed that the taste of the wines did not compare to what he had in his day, and yet he never ceased his visits.

 

“Perhaps you need to learn this detail in life called joy and pleasure,” the Archer smirked, twirling the wine glass betwixt his fingers.

“And perhaps you need to go elsewhere to occupy your time when you aren’t battling the other Servants,” Kirei retorted.

The Archer straightened up in the couch, leaning forwards so that he could place the glass on the table.

“Tell me, Kirei, don’t you tire of the same old life where you pretend to be a faithful servant of the church?” the golden king asked.

“Not at all.  It is my sacred duty to uphold the Holy Church's values and oversee the Holy Grail War.”

The king threw back his head and laughed.  “What a boring answer.  You always amuse me with that dogged faith of yours, mongrel.”

Kirei swiped the nearly empty wine bottle from the table.  “I think it’s time for you to leave, Archer.  And please stop bothering me.  Don’t you have other Servants and Masters to kill?”

The Archer quirked an eyebrow.  “You know fully well that I won’t deign to go after the others on my own volition.  Each of my expeditions costs mana and I don’t think your teacher would gladly give up unnecessary mana for a cause as futile as culling out the weak who are unworthy to face me in battle.”

“Well then,” Kirei made his way towards the door.  “I’ll retire for the night.  Unlike a certain Servant I know, I don’t have limitless energy to waste on talking to airheads.”

A shower of gold appeared in front of Kirei as the Archer appeared before his eyes, blocking the door.

“How dare you leave my presence before obtaining my permission, mongrel.  Do you wish to have a taste of my treausury?”

Kirei sighed.  “Please refrain from doing so, Archer.  This church is important to me and many others in Fuyuki.”

“Fuck if I care,” the Archer sneered.  “My only interest lies in hedonistic moments.  A puny building like this is of no concern to me.”

Kirei tried to push past the Archer but with no avail.  “What enjoyment do you get out of pestering me, O King of Heroes?  Surely you will grow bored of a measly human like myself soon enough.”

The corner of the ancietn king’s lips curled up.  “You underestimate yourself, Kirei.  The day will come when you finally understand what I mean.”

With those words, the Archer’s body dissipated into the air in a shower of golden light.  Kirei let out a sigh of relief.  Any longer and he would have had to resort to violence.

The priest’s sense of relief was short-lived.  When Kirei returned to his room after a long, hot shower, he found an unwanted guest on his bed.

“How rude of you to barge into my bedroom uninvited,” Kirei muttered.  He unwrapped the towel from his waist to redress himself.

“Any rubbish you own rightfully belongs to a king like me, mongrel,” was Gilgamesh’s way of answering.  “Your room is as lively as you are.”

Kirei shrugged.  He never needed anything more than a bed to sleep on and a desk where he could do his work.  Luxuries were not something that came naturally to him.

“If you find my room unfitting for a man like yourself, you can always shut up and leave.”

The Archer’s eyes never left Kirei’s body as he got dressed in sleepwear.  Kirei still felt naked when he was fully clothed under the Archer’s watchful gaze.

“Oh no.  Not before I have what I want.”

In the blink of an eye, the king dematerialized and materialised in front of Kirei.  Before Kirei could figure out what the Servant was up to, a pair of cold lips touched his.

Kirei froze.

“Hmm?” the Archer hummed, inching back.  “That was the response of a virgin.  Have you never been touched this way, Kirei?”

The Archer raised his hand, resting it on the side of Kirei’s face.

“Do not presume such things about me,” Kirei snapped, slapping the Archer’s hand away.  “It is none of your business.”

“It is if I deem it to be,” Gilgamesh purred.  His words seemed to caress Kirei’s face like a warm spring breeze.  “It’s time I taught you a lesson in indulgence and mirth, Kirei.”

Kirei found himself knocked back onto his bed, his hands bound above his head and his feet spread and tied to the bedpost.

“What are you doing, Archer?” Kirei demanded.  Whatever the Archer bound his hands with did not budge when Kirei tried to pull his hands apart.

“You won’t be able to free yourself until I free you myself,” the Archer smirked.  “I keep more than top-class weapons in my treasury.”

He trailed his fingertips down the neckline of Kirei’s shirt.  He tore the fabric apart with exaggerated ease, the same fate befalling Kirei’s pants.

“That was rather excessive,” Kirei remarked. 

“'Tis not my fault that you don’t sleep in the nude, mongrel.”

“If you mean to assault me in my own bed, I hope you know that it won’t serve to ‘teach me a lesson’.”

The Heroic Spirit chuckled.  “What is the phrase you say these days: I will make you eat those words.”

To be fair, Gilgamesh knew what he was doing.  His lips were cold, but that did not detract from the pleasurable sensations that they were brining to Kirei’s body.  Kirei loathed to admit that the Archer’s tender touches made his body feel hot underneath the other man’s body.

“Your body is more honest than that lying mouth of yours,” the Archer pointed out.

“You sound like an old man,” Kirei replied.

“And you sound needlessly defiant.”

Kirei’s body jerked when a cold hand wrapped around his cock.  His nether regions were quick to respond to the Archer’s skillful fingers and mouth.   He would not stop resisting, however.  He did not want to allow the Archer the satisfaction of seeing him submit to the Archer’s wishes.

The Archer pulled back just as Kirei was about to find release.  Kirei hated his body for wishing for a second that he could have come.

“As expected of you, Kirei,” the Archer stated.  He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  “I think I’ll take my leave now.  Have fun taking care of that yourself.”

And just like that, the King of Heroes disappeared in a shower of golden light, leaving Kirei alone with a problem to solve by himself.


End file.
